


Sigue desaparecido. >KHR<

by IzumiYuuisuke



Series: Tsuna desaparecido. [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Kidnapping, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiYuuisuke/pseuds/IzumiYuuisuke
Summary: -Suspender actividades no esenciales antes del anochecer.-Prohibido salir o estar fuera de casa después de las 22 horas y antes de las 6 horas.-Trabajos y escuelas deberán tomar asistencia todos los días y notificar rápidamente a la policía la ausencia de alguien.-Prohibido que los niños salgan sin la compañía de su padre o tutor.-Persona que se vea sospechosa o sea reportada en más de tres ocasiones será llevada por la policía.-...El noticiero de la mañana volvía a decir las nuevas reglas, que se establecieron después de que una ola de secuestros hubiese llegado a la pacífica ciudad de Namimori, con el fin de evitar que más personas desaparecieran.Sin embargo, aún con todas aquellas precauciones, los secuestros seguían ocurriendo y de forma aleatoria. Era imposible saber quién sería el siguiente.*Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Akira Amano.**Nota: historia con violencia moderada y BL.
Series: Tsuna desaparecido. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Un día cualquiera.

Frío. 

Tsunayoshi se despertó con un inmenso frío abrazando fuertemente su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, observando la completa oscuridad de la habitación, y se incorporó para sentarse sobre su cama, al mismo que tiempo que escuchó sonidos metálicos chocar entre sí. No estaba seguro de dónde estaba, su mente estaba divagando y se sentía increíblemente cansado, como si Reborn lo hubiese hecho entrenar todo el mes sin descanso alguno. 

_**Fuuu...** _

El castaño suspiró, imaginándose como el vapor de aire caliente salía de entre sus labios, como en cualquier día de invierno. Quiso calentarse las manos con dicho aire, pero no sentía sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que quizás se había quedado sin aquellas extremidades, pero el frío recorriendo por éstas le indicaba lo contrario. 

No recordaba haberse ido a cama, ni siquiera lo que había hecho antes de haber ido a dormir. ¿Realmente fue su tutor quien lo gastó con tanto entrenamiento? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tras escuchar gotas de agua cayendo desde el techo hasta el suelo, no lograba recordar si su habitación tenía goteras. Ni siquiera recordaba si se encontraba en temporada de lluvias. 

Con un esfuerzo descomunal logró levantar una de sus manos, la cual la dirigió inmediatamente hacia su rostro, sintiendo la frialdad de su rostro. 

_Como si estuviera muerto_ , pensó. Agitó rápidamente la cabeza para borrar la imagen de él en un ataúd, no era posible aquello. ¿O sí?

  
Bajó su mano hasta sentir los latidos de su corazón, comprobando que seguía vivo. Empezó a acariciar sus mejillas, pensando que así podría darles algo de calor, hasta que sintió algo diferente a la piel. 

Un pedazo de tela. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda, no era la oscuridad quien le impedía ver. Introdujo un par de dedos por debajo de la venda, intentando retirársela, pero algo helado, pesado, golpeó sin querer su mejilla, sonando una vez más aquello metálico. 

Tsuna se quedó quieto, sabía que aquel ruido provenían de unas cadenas. Pasó algo de saliva, sintiendo la resequedad de su garganta, estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado acostado? Sacó sus dedos de la venda y bajó para tocar su otro brazo, comprobando que, efectivamente, estaba encadenado. 

Tras hacer aquella comprobación se quedó helado, más de lo que estaba; quería correr, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no podía. El miedo se lo impedía. 

_¡¿Reborn?!_ , gritó para sus adentros. _¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Dónde esta Lambo e I-pin? ¿Dón...? ¿Dónde estoy yo?_

Sawada sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, provocando que hiciera un sobresalto muy leve debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama y empezó a invadirlo un sueño poderoso, pronto cedería ante éste. 

_* * * * *_

  
Era una mañana como cualquier otra desde que había empezado aquello. El sol salió, indicándole a la gente que ya no debía de temerle a la oscuridad de la noche, el viento soplaba, llevándose con él los pedidos de auxilio que no fueron escuchados durante la noche, y la gente salía de sus casas para continuar con su nueva rutina diaria, con el temor de que quizás ellos podían ser los siguientes.

Habían pasado una cuantas semanas desde que empezó una ola de secuestros que cubrió a Namimori en su totalidad; la desaparición de personas empezó a tornarse algo habitual en la ciudad, los comentarios inundaban con cada persona ausente. Había personas que salían sin temor, ya que ellas estaban seguras de que no hacían nada malo para ser secuestradas, otros tantos salían con miedo, porque todo aquello era tan aleatorio que a cualquiera, incluso al mismo sacerdote de la iglesia más respetada del lugar, le podría tocar. 

—... vuelva a sintonizarnos a las nueve de la mañana para escuchar el reporte diario de las personas desaparecidas, con nuestra compañera Nayuki — se escuchó decir el televisor de la sala. Era el conductor, se estaba despidiendo de la audiencia, que era baja a comparación del noticiero de las nueve. 

—Tsu-kun, vas a llegar tarde — Nana llamó amorosamente a su hijo desde las escaleras, quería apurarlo, pero sin meter tanta presión. 

—Ya estoy listo — contestó el castaño mientras bajaba las escaleras, observó el rostro de su madre y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era un día más con ella en casa. 

Sabía que no debía de preocuparse por aquello, ya que Reborn y Bianchi matarían a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner un pie en su casa sin autorización previa, pero aún así sentía un enorme alivio ver a su mamá presente. Y era mejor todavía cuando comprobaba que nadie hacía falta en la mesa, todos estaban presentes. Rezaba para que así fuera siempre.

—Dame-Tsuna, tienes que apresurarte — le recordó el tutor de patillas rizadas al ver a su alumno en la cocina—. Hoy tienes que llegar temprano, después Hibari te morderá hasta la muerte. 

—No me lo tienes que recordar — el castaño se encogió de hombros tras recordar la última vez que llegó tarde, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que resultarían con llegar un segundo tarde—. Ya me voy.

Nana acompañó al castaño hasta la calle, donde lo observó hasta que éste se perdiera a través de la distancia. Temía cada paso que daba, quería acompañarlo hasta su escuela, pero no podía dejar la casa descuidada.

Sawada, apenas unos segundos de haber caminado sin que su mamá lo estuviera observando, se encontró rápidamente con Hayato y Yamamoto, quiénes hacían lo posible por ir todos juntos.

—Juudaimei, volvió a olvidar mandar el mensaje de que estaba en camino — mencionó Gokudera mientras mostraba la pantalla de su celular al mencionado.

—Kyoko y Ryohei ya llegaron a la escuela — Yamamoto desplazó la pantalla de su celular para leer los mensajes y continuó—: y Haru acaba de llegar a la suya.

—Ahh... Lo siento — Tsuna aprovechó que iba acompañado y revisó rápidamente los mensajes de su celular, tenía que programar un recordatorio que le avisara enviar un mensaje al grupo—. Siempre lo olvido.

—Tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar, Juudaimei, no se preocupe.

—Ja, ja, ja, mientras no se te olvide avisar cuando llegas a casa está todo bien, Tsuna.

Los tres hicieron una pequeña sonrisa y apresuraron el paso, no querían llegar tarde.

El castaño se sentía extraño, le daba la sensación que estaba siendo observado, pero por más que buscará con la mirada no encontraba nada, no podía sentirse seguro aunque estuviese acompañado. Supuso que era una simple paranoia, porque empezó a sentirse así desde que iniciaron los secuestros.

— ¿Hoy irá a la florería, Juudaimei? — Cuestionó Hayato tras pasar la entrada principal de la escuela.

—No creo, la señora Megurine dijo que ella me enviaría un mensaje si me llegaba a necesitar, como bajaron las ventas no hay mucho qué hacer — respondió Sawada sin mucha energía, de tan solo pensarlo le daba demasiado sueño.

Trabajar en la florería era un tanto aburrido, pero le había prometido a su mamá que iría a ayudarle a su amiga cada que ella lo necesitará. La señora pasaba de los 60 años, su esposo había sido de las primeras personas en desaparecer y decidió encargarse ella del negocio de su esposo, pero necesitaba ayuda. La historia conmovió enormemente a Nana y Tsuna no pudo negarse.

—Herbívoros, vayan a sus clases — ordenó Kyoya antes de que Takeshi hablara.

El castaño asintió rápidamente por los tres y aceleró el paso en compañía de sus dos amigos.

Hibari cerró el portón de la escuela, asegurándose de que nadie más fuera a entrar. Revisó la lista que llevaba bajó el brazo y colocó un punto al lado de los nombres de los últimos que llegaron, así podría dar un informe de quiénes hacían falta en aquel día.

A los que faltaban en su escuela, o trabajo, le marcaban a su familia para obtener más información. Si resultaba que tampoco se encontraba en casa, entonces se pasaba el reporte rápidamente a las autoridades para que éstos llevarán un control de los secuestros.

_* * * * *_

  
A las nueve de la mañana, los alumnos fueron pasados a la plaza cívica, donde se quedaban formados hasta que se terminara el reporte de las personas reportadas como desaparecidas.

Algunos lloraban, ya que mencionaban a alguien que conocían, otros hacían comentarios muy poco agradables, mientras que otros se mantenían aliviados, por ser personas que aún no sufrían lo que era una ausencia así. 

  
—...claro que es su culpa — se hizo escuchar un comentario detrás del castaño—. ¿Por qué saldría después del toque de queda? Y con esa ropa...

—Lo sé — respondía la otra persona a la conversación, estando de acuerdo completamente con el otro—. Todos los que son secuestros se lo buscan...

Sawada prefirió dejar de escuchar, siempre le incomodaba que las personas hicieran esa clase de comentarios. Él pensaba que no era así, que un secuestro iba más allá de una hora o de la forma en la que te vistes, más allá de cosas tan triviales. Se encogió de hombros y dejó echar a volar su imaginación, ¿también dirían cosas así si llegara a desaparecer?

 _Claro que no_ , pensó. _No lo creo._

—...hasta ahora son todos. Ahora pasaremos al clima con... — La bocina fue apagada antes de que la conductora terminara hablar, indicándole a los alumnos que era hora de regresar a sus salones.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola hola:3  
Aquí con un nuevo trabajito uwu

Espero les guste:3

Debo mencionar que trataré de no hacer tan largo el fic xd  
Y que tendrá violencia y BL


	2. Ya estoy en casa.

A la hora de salida siempre era lo mismo, los alumnos salían en grupos gigantes, que era casi imposible de contar cuántos salían sin confundirse o contar a uno más de dos veces, e iban haciéndose más chicos conforme pasaban las calles.

Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsunayoshi se alejaron del grupo en el que ya se habían acostumbrado a ir, los tres recorrían un pequeño tramo juntos y, después de esto, se separaban para llegar a sus hogares antes de que el sol decidiera darle paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Aquello aterraba profundamente al castaño, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, cada paso que daba era un latido fuerte de su corazón, empezaba a sudar frío y su mente se llenaba de pensamientos sobre cómo escapar en caso de que le tocará. Y, si no fuera suficiente, en aquel momento del día era cuando más se sentía vigilado provocando que su paranoia aumentara todavía más.

Giraba su cabeza con cada pequeño ruido que lograba escuchar, volteaba los ojos para encontrarse con aquello que lo vigilaba, se fijaba en su sombra para ver si alguien caminaba detrás de él; era el momento que más odiaba en el día debido a toda la ansiedad que podía sentir.

_**Tap... Tap... Tap...** _

El castaño empezó a sudar frío, su mente inmediatamente borró cualquier pensamiento que estuviera en ésta para poner atención a los pasos que se hicieron presentes, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido debido al pánico, apretó fuertemente los puños para controlarse y giró su cabeza para buscar el dueño de aquel sonido.

No había nadie. ¿Se habrá imaginado el sonido?

  
— ¡Tsuna-nii! — Fuuta corrió hacia el mencionado, dio un gran salto y lo abrazó fuertemente para darle la bienvenida.

—Tsuna, ya era hora de que llegaras — Lambo apareció poco después, elevó una de sus manos hacia el castaño y, con su mano libre, empezó a urgarse en la nariz—. ¿Qué me trajiste?

Sawada suspiró aliviado, sacó un par de dulces que llevaba en su bolsillo del pantalón y se los entregó a los dos infantes que habían salido para recibirlo.

—Lambo-kun, Fuuta-kun, ya les había dicho que no salgan así de casa — Nana salió con la canasta de ropa limpia en manos, tenía una expresión de preocupación, la cual cambió rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no había pasado nada malo y, de paso, que su hijo había regresado a casa—. Oh, Tsu-kun, me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

La castaña esbozó una cálida sonrisa, le depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente y empezó a caminar hacia la casa siendo seguida de ambos niños y del adolescente.

La vida de la madre se había vuelto un caos desde que inició aquella oleada, tenía que estar pendiente de los más jóvenes en el hogar, agradecía enormemente que Bianchi estuviera con ella y le ayudara con Reborn y, de vez en cuando, con los demás niños; aquello provocaba que no pudiera estar al tanto como quisiera con su hijo, Tsuna.

El castaño, por su parte, no estaba preocupado ni por un segundo por su mamá; él sabía que el tonto que quisiera hacerle algo a Nana le caería la furia de muchas personas, incluida la mafia. Dudaba que alguien de su círculo cercano de amigos y familiares les sucediera algo, debido a la protección que Vongola les ofrecía, pero le era inevitable no inquietarse por esto.

— ¿Algo nuevo, Reborn? — Tsuna lanzó su mochila sobre la cama y procedió a retirarse el uniforme para cambiarlo por su pijama.

—Seguimos en las mismas — Reborn terminó de revisar unos documentos que tenía en la mano, habló con un insecto de aspecto asqueroso que posaba en uno de sus dedos y éste se fue corriendo sin antes haber movido sus antenas en señal de aprobamiento—. No sé si se trate de una familia, pero son poderosos. Saben esconderse, no he logrado encontrar información. Y los secuestros son tan aleatorios que no hay forma de predecir quién será el siguiente.

—El siguiente es el que ande en la calle a la hora que no debe — contestó el castaño rápidamente, terminó de abotanar su camisa, caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto y bajó las cortinas, evitando en todo momento a ver a través de ésta debido a la sensación que le daba cada vez que lo hacía—, o que ande sola.

—No estás del todo cierto, Dame-Tsuna — el bebé de patillas rizadas encendió la radio, sintonizó una de las estaciones que se dedicaban a informar a la población sobre diferentes cosas y subió el volumen, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran escuchar.

—... autoridades acaban de informar que Yumiko Masamune la sacaron de su domicilio mientras dormía. La familia jura no haber escuchado nada extraño en el transcurso de la noche, fue la mamá quien se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hija cuando se dirigió a su habitación para despertarla ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde para... — Reborn apagó la radio, dejando la habitación en silencio.

El joven estudiante pasó saliva. Las cosas iban de mal a peor, ya ni siquiera podía estar seguro en su hogar. Ahora se sentía mucho más inseguro, observó la ventana, el lugar que más le inquietaba en su casa; quería llorar, quería confesarle su temor al tutor sádico que tenía a lado, quería gritar de la impotencia que sentía.

—Te seré sincero, Tsuna — Reborn bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra de su sombrero, le dio la espalda a su alumno y empezó a caminar—. No me gusta esta situación, pero no permitiré que les pase algo.

Sawada permitió que salieran un par de lágrimas tras escuchar las palabras del contrario y se giró para abrazarlo y darle las gracias, pero se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba ahí por lo que prefirió relajarse un momento. Confiaba en la palabra de su tutor.

— ¡Tsu-Kun! Gokudera-chan está al teléfono, dice que no mandaste el mensaje de que habías llegado — Nana gritó desde la sala, tapando la bocina del teléfono para evitar que el que estuviera al otro lado de la linea escuchara.

—Uy... ¡Lo siento! — Tsuna sacó inmediatamente el celular de su mochila y leyó los mensajes que tenía sin abrir. Una vez más, había olvidado por completo el avisar en dónde se encontraba. ¿Algún día lo recordara a tiempo?

La noche transcurrió como cualquier otra: Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo durmiendo con Nana; Bianchi haciendo un último recorrido por la casa para asegurarse de que no hubiese una persona extra adentro; Tsuna durmiendo profundamente en su cama; y Reborn observando la ventana que tanto intranquilizaba a su alumno. No quería admitirlo, pero él también lo sentía.

Era difícil de explicar la sensación que emitía dicha ventana y era extraño que era el único lugar que la produciera. No era la sensación de que alguien, en cualquier momento, podría entrar por dicho lugar; era, más bien, como si alguien los estuviera vigilando. Alguien que se tomaba el tiempo de observarlos tranquilamente.

El tutor ya había ido a todos los lugares posibles que una persona podría tener para ver a través de la ventana de Tsuna, pero no encontraba nada. Era como si él nunca hubiese estado ahí. Pensó que quizás era porque se cambiaba de lugar, pero, ni con ayuda de Bianchi, pudieron encontrarlo. Se atrevió a pensar que era una simple paranoia, pero aquello no lo convencía del todo.

_* * * * *_

El castaño se despertó, lanzó un gran bostezo y se estiró para indicarle a sus músculos que había llegado la hora de despertarse, aunque su cuerpo le suplicaba por no hacerlo.

—Buenos días, Tsu-Kun, hoy te levantaste temprano — Nana recorrió la cortina y abrió la ventana, permitiendo que la luz y calidez del sol invadiera la habitación de su hijo único, como siempre lo hacía—. Aún no he preparado el desayuno.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, hola:3 gracias por llegar hasta aquí 💕✨  
Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en la próxima uwu ♥️


	3. Amabilidad peligrosa.

_Tsunayoshi-kun._

_Hoy llega_ _el cargamento de flores que pedí la semana pasada, ¿podrías ayudarme esta tarde?_

_* * * * *_

El castaño suspiró tras leer el mensaje, envió un texto a su mamá donde avisaba que llegaría tarde y continuó comiendo su almuerzo en compañía de sus amigos.

  
—Tsuna-kun, ¿Haru y yo podemos ir mañana a jugar con los niños? — Cuestionó Kyoko con una leve sonrisa pintada en su bello rostro, sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los del mencionado y alzó ambas cejas, esperando la afirmativa del castaño.

—Eso significa que también podemos ir, ¿verdad, Tsuna? — Yamamoto se levantó, hizo una sonrisa radiante y caminó hacia la reja que había en la azotea de la escuela para evitar que los alumnos cayeran desde aquella altura.

—Eh... — Sawada dudó por algunos segundos sobre la propuesta de sus amigos, estaba preocupado por los que le pudiera suceder, pero rápidamente pensó que podría pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos, como hacía días que no lo hacían—. Claro, me parece perfecto.

— ¡¡Cuanta amabilidad, Juudaime!! — Hayato tomó una de las manos del mencionado y la sujetó fuertemente, mientras lo contemplaba. Estaba realmente conmovido por el hecho de que su amigo se tomará la molestia de recibirlos en su hogar.

—Yo paso, no puedo tolerar a los hermanos de Sawada — Hana se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Ah... Por cierto, hoy tengo que ir a la florería — comentó Tsuna en voz alta, alejó su mano de las de Gokudera y continuó comiendo, sin preocupación alguna—, no creo tardar más de una hora.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿lo dices para que Gokudera llame a tu casa una hora después de la que llegamos nosotros?

—Maldito friki del béisbol, si lo hago es para asegurarme de que el Juudaime haya llegado a su hogar sano y a salvo.

—Gokudera-kun hace bien, Tsuna-kun siempre olvida avisar.

—Ah... Perdonen por eso.

Todos, excepto Hana, se rieron al mismo tiempo, disfrutando aquel momento que podían compartir sin preocupación, pues estaban en un lugar que consideraban seguro. Al menos ahí podían descansar de todo el estrés del día.

_* * * * *_

  
Tsunayoshi caminaba de vuelta a casa, le pareció extraño que el local de la señora Megurine estuviera cerrado si se suponía que habían llegado flores nuevas. Pensó que, quizás, le había sucedido algo malo y por aquel motivo no se encontraba en aquel lugar, pero la idea quedó descartada casi de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba en su hogar. Sacó su teléfono y leyó una vez el mensaje que le había llegado, no se había confundido.

Tras analizarlo un rato, se quedó con la idea de que quizás la señora se había confundido de día. Guardó su celular nuevamente y colocó su mano sobre la reja de su casa, dándose cuenta que en la habitación de su mamá se encontraba la luz apagada.

_Hoy durmió temprano,_ pensó el castaño. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la reja, pero antes de poder dar un paso para adentrarse en el patio delantero de la morada, se dio la media vuelta rápidamente al escuchar a la perfección pasos. Se había asustado, quería correr a esconderse dentro de su casa, quería gritarle a Reborn quien había visto por la ventana de su habitación, pero en lugar de eso se quedó ahí, quiero, paralizado del miedo.

Estaba aterrado, de pronto lo único que podía escuchar eran las palpitaciones alocadas de su corazón y el viento diciéndole que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera o que, al menos, gritara para pedir ayuda.

Castaño observó una silueta caminando con dificultad hacia un callejón sin salida, al parecer aquel ser no estaba al tanto se la presencia de Tsunayoshi. La figura continuó con su camino, pasó por debajo de la luz de una lámpara, revelando su identidad al único expectador que había, y se adentro lentamente al callejón.

Sawada conocía aquella persona, de pronto el miedo que sentía desapareció de un segundo a otro y sus ganas de querer ayudarlo fueron creciendo a pasos agigantados. Se preparó para gritarle y decirle que podía llegar a su casa si lo necesitaba, pero pensó en la posibilidad de que quizás estaba siendo seguido y por eso se encontraba mal herido.

Observó a su alrededor, en busca de alguien más, pero no parecía haber ni un triste alma a la vista. Sujetó con fuerza el tirante de su mochila y caminó hasta el callejón, dispuesto a dar una mano amiga para ayudar.

El sujeto estaba apoyado en la pared, con ambas manos en su estómago, parecía que había recibido un fuerte golpe en aquella zona.

Tsuna se acercó, tocó levemente su hombro para no asustarlo y, en lugar de ver una herida de gravedad en donde se encontraban las manos del contrario, observó un pedazo de tela y un frasco se vidrio. El castaño no logró reaccionar a tiempo, la persona que había estado fingiendo colocó la tela en la nariz del estudiante y espero, paciente, a que el cloroformo hiciera efecto.

El castaño jamás se imaginó que su amabilidad sería quien lo condenaría.

_* * * * *_

**RING, RING, RIIIIIIING, RING.**

Nana se despertó rápidamente tras escuchar el teléfono sonar, se colocó sus pantuflas y se apresuró en ir hasta la sala para poder contestar. Su siesta de cinco minutos había durado más de lo que tenía planeado.

— ¿Hola? — La castaña frotó uno de sus ojos, borrando el cansancio con el que se había levantado, observó el reloj y, tras darse cuenta de la hora que era, fijó su mirada en la entrada de su casa.

—Buenas noches, mamá, llamo para saber si el Juudaime está en casa — habló Gokudera al otro lado de la línea, revisó una vez más los mensajes que había mandado al grupo y se percató que Tsuna ni siquiera los había leído todavía.

—No estoy segura, Gokudera-kun, espera un minuto — Nana caminó hasta la puerta de su hogar y se fijó por la pequeña ventana que ésta tenía, dándose cuenta que la rejilla estaba abierta—. Creo que sí está en casa, se le olvidó cerrar la reja.

— ¿En serio? — Hayato suspiró aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras—. Me preocupé porque el Juudaime no ha leído mis mensajes.

—Yo hablaré con él, no te preocupes, Gokudera-kun — Nana apretó el botón para cortar la llamada, dejó el teléfono móvil sobre una pequeña mesa que había en la entrada y subió las escaleras.

Cada escalón que dejaba atrás ocasionaba que su incertidumbre de si su hijo realmente había llegado a casa.

— ¿Tsu-kun? — La castaña golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación del mencionado y, al darse cuenta que no había respuesta, abrió completamente la puerta para poder fijarse en su interior.

—Aún no llega Tsuna, mamá — Reborn cerró el cuaderno en el que llevaba su investigación sobre las desapariciones recientes, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de la mayor y se preparó mentalmente para ver la preocupación desbordándose de sus ojos.

Nana asintió suavemente con la cabeza, caminó de vuelta a la puerta y observó una vez más a través de la ventana, esta vez la rejilla se encontraba cerrada. ¿Se habrá imaginado que estaba abierta? La castaña volvió a observar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y permitió que la angustia ahogara lentamente su corazón. No quería pensar en que su mayor miedo se había hecho realidad, pero algo dentro de ella le decía todo lo contrario.

— ¿Mamá, qué sucede? — Inquirió Fuuta al darse cuenta que la mencionada estaba quieta, observando la puerta de madera. Sin querer atrajo la atención de Bianchi, quien sacó la cabeza de la cocina para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

La castaña abrió la puerta y caminó, sin importarle el toqué de queda o el peligro que aquello representaba.

— ¡Reborn, mamá salió de la casa! — Bianchi rápidamente se encaminó para acompañar a Nana, no se podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera.

La castaña se detuvo a una distancia considerable después de haber salido de su casa, observó un pequeño objeto que estaba a escasos centímetros de la reja que rápidamente reconoció como un llavero que lleva su hijo en la mochila, y sintió como la abrazaba lastimosamente una fría brisa.

Bianchi se detuvo al ver que la contraria también lo había hecho, echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se acomodó el cabello poco después de que el viento hiciera de las suyas.

Nana cayó de rodillas en el suelo. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, hola:D

Aquí dejo otro capítulo más UuU

Espero les haya gustado:3 si es así un comentario o un voto no viene de más uwu

Jaja no he podido actualizar el Fic de Impostor porque me quedé sin ideas:'A pero tan pronto tenga una, escribiré el capitulo que sigue 💕

Muchas gracias... Y felices fiestas!!! 


	4. ¿Lo has visto?

El amanecer del día siguiente en Namimori fue como cualquier otro.

El sol salió, anunciando abiertamente a los ciudadanos que ya no debían temer a la fría oscuridad, que todo estaría bien mientras él estuviese brillando en el cielo.

Los trabajadores madrugadores se levantaban tras el sonar de la alarma, preparándose para su rutina diaria.

Las mamás, desveladas, corrían por atender a su bebé llorando, pues habían dormido toda la noche y tenían hambre. Mientras que otras, con incertidumbre, se asomban a la habitación de sus hijos mayores, asegurándose de que ahí seguían.

Los policías que estuvieron toda la noche rondando iban a casa, a tomar un merecido descanso.

Era una mañana más en Namimori, excepto para Nana.

La castaña no había logrado pegar las pestañas en lo largo de la noche, se le notaban unas enormes ojeras. Respiraba tranquilamente el aire frío que había dejado la noche en su hogar, mientras escuchaba atentamente como las manecillas del reloj se movían. Deseaba que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

**Tic...**

La manecilla que indicaba la hora se movió finalmente.

Nana, con un enorme nudo en el estómago, marcó a la policía, informando que su hijo no había llegado a casa la noche anterior, con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para que su voz no se quebrara.

La castaña pasó toda la mañana haciendo llamadas a sus familiares, para hacerles saber del infortunio.

Bianchi le llevó el desayuno, hecho por Reborn, para evitar más tragedias, dejó la bandeja enfrente de ella para no interrumpir la llamada en la que estaba y se devolvió a la cocina para terminar de editar un anuncio en el que venía la desaparición del castaño y lo esperado que era algo de información.

Reborn se limitó a suspirar, ¿cómo le iba a explicar al noveno que el futuro sucesor de Vongola había sido secuestrado? Y, peor aún, que no sabía absolutamente nada de los autores de dicho crimen. Seguramente sería tachado de traidor o, en un mejor escenario, su reputación quedaría tan dañada que ni la familia Bovino lo querría como miembro.

I-pin y Lambo no entendían exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos, en su inocencia, pensaban que quizás habían hecho enojar tanto a Tsuna que prefirió irse a algún lugar secreto a esconderse. Fuuta, por el contrario, sabía lo que ocurría y que se venían tiempos muy difíciles.

_* * * * *_

**Riiiiiing... Riiiing... Riing... RING.**

Hayato se estiró, levantando ambos brazos al cielo hasta escuchar que sus huesos tornaron, maldijo mendalmentr al bastardo que lo estuviese llamando tan temprano en un fin de semana y profirió no contestar, pues pensaba que se trataba de algún estafador o alguien que se había equivocado de número.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y él, con una sonrisa victoriosa, volvió a acostarse. Quizás podría dormir una o dos horas más, no tenía pendiente alguno. Sin embargo, su plan fue frustrado nuevamente por el molesto sonido del teléfono. Se veía obligado a contestar.

Se levantó sin ganas, caminó escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala y descolgó el teléfono para que éste dejara de sonar, ya estaba harto.

— ¿Hola? ¿Gokudera-kun? — La voz de Nana se escuchó a través de la bocina de dicho artefacto electrónico, dejando a Hayato completamente extrañado por recibir una llamada de ella tan temprano. Por un momento pensó que él décimo había enfermado y tendrían que posponer la reunión que habían pensando hacer el día anterior.

—Sí, buenos días, madre — un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del joven, pues le emocionaba poder llamar de aquella manera a la mamá de la persona que más idolatraba en el mundo.

—Tsu-kun... Se lo llevaron — la voz de la castaña de quiso quebrar, pero recuperó la fuerza.

— ¿Reborn? ¿O quién? — Gokudera ladeó suavemente la cabeza, observó el reloj digital que había a un lado del teléfono e hizo un cálculo mentalmente el tiempo que tardaría en arreglarse y alcanzar al castaño donde quisiera que esté.

—No... No sé — la mamá de Tsunayoshi dejó que un par de lágrimas rodara por sus mejillas, sacudió su nariz con uno de los pañuelos que tenía cerca y tomó aire, intentando no desmoronarse—. Secuestraon a mi niño, Gokudera-kun. Ayer no había llegado a casa, me confundí.

Hayato, completamente perplejo, soltó el teléfono sin querer, dejándolo colgando de su cable. Quedó en shock, no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Su estómago empezó a doler, casi igual como cuando ve el rostro de su hermana mayor, se sentía bastante mal.

— ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Estás ahí? — Nana esperó a que el contrario dijera algo, pero al ver que quizás la llamada se había perdido, prefirió colgar.

Gokudera salió del trance con el sonido que salía de la bocina del teléfono de que no había tono. Se sentó en el segundo escalón de la escalera y observó el techo, se sentía culpable. Debió haber hecho un mejor trabajo como la mano derecha de Tsuna, debió haberlo acompañado hasta el trabajo y de ahí a su casa. Debió haber previsto que algo así iba a suceder.

Sacudió la cabeza, borrando los pensamientos de lo que no hizo, y se levantó rápidamente para arreglarse, ahora tenía que buscarlo y, juraba por Dios, que no descansará hasta encontrarlo.

_* * * * *_

Nana estaba deprimida, pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, y la segunda cosa que más le preocupaba era el cómo darle aviso a su esposo, si no tenía forma de comunicarse con él y le daba un malísimo sabor de boca la idea de que cuando Iemitsu volviera a casa se daría cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo. Eso podría devastar a cualquiera.

—Mamá, mira — Lambo brincó hacia su regazo y levantó una hoja hasta que quedara a unos cuantos centímetros lejos del rostro de la mayor—. Lambo-sama pegará esto para que Tsuna vuelva.

—I-pin también ayudará — la mencionada salió del corredor de la casa junto con varias hojas en las manos y se detuvo hasta quedar a los pies de la castaña.

Nana tomó la hoja del infante vestido de vaca y la alejó lo suficiente para poder ver con claridad; era el anuncio que Bianchi había hecho para hacerle saber a los ciudadanos que Tsuna estaba desaparecido. Sintió una ligereza en su corazón; aún no se podía dar por vencida, ella tenía que buscar a su hijo. Debía de hacerlo.

—Vamos todos, ¿qué les parece? — La castaña parecía tener fuerzas otra vez, su rostro se iluminó con la esperanza y sonrió ante la posibilidad de poder encontrar a su hijo de sangre. 

Los infantes se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, era su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Tsuna y que éste volviera a casa.

Nana se levantó del sofá en el que había pasado la noche y gran parte de la mañana, se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto para colgarlo en un perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y procedió a abrir aquella pieza de madera para salir encontrándose, casualmente, con una pequeña multitud de jovenes en el patio.

— ¡Hahi! ¡B-Buenos días! — Haru hizo una reverencia muy rápidamente y, aún inclinada hacia adelante, extendió ambos brazos, acercando una canasta con víveres hacia la adulta—. ¡Haru y los demás lamentan lo que pasó-desu!

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? — La castaña tomó la canasta de la agarradera y observó los semblantes de las personas que estaban en su patio, estaba confundida.

Por un breve momento pensó que había sido Gokudera quien los había llevado, pero la ausencia de éste le decía que no era así.

—Lo escuchamos en el reporte matutino — Kyoko habla pausadamente, haciendo lo posible para que la mayor no se viera todavía más afectada por dicha situación—. Queremos ayudar, ¿no es así, hermano?

— ¡Todos ayudaremos a buscar a Sawada! — Ryohei levantó el puño, en señal de victoria, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía unos carteles que Chrome había hecho rápidamente—. ¡Así podrá formar parte del club del boxeo!

—Ja, ja, ja, otra vez con eso — Yamamoto hizo una sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad y, al mismo tiempo, preocupación. Era esa típica sonrisa que se le daba a alguien para que mantuviera la calma, aunque el que lo hacía estuviera a punto de entrar en una crisis.

—Chrome dijo que empezaría a repartir carteles junto con sus compañeros — comentó Kyoko un tanto pensativa, tratando de recordar la excusa que había dado la mencionada.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias a todos, cuento con su ayuda — Nana hace una reverencia, agradeciendo enormemente desde el fondo de su corazón aquel acto que estaban mostrando los amigos de su hijo—. ¿Gokudera-kun no los acompaña?

—Traté de localizarlo — comentó Yamamoto, robando la atención de todos los presentes, dándose cuenta que el loco de las bombas hacia falta en su equipo para buscar a Tsunayoshi—. Pero no me respondió el teléfono.

—Hahi... ¿No será que...?

Todos se quedaron callados. Había posibilidades altas que Hayato haya sufrido lo mismo que el castaño, pero no querían ni pensarlo.

_* * * * *_

  
— ¡Bastardo! — Gruñó Gokudera realmente enojado, le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta del comité disciplinario y se marchó, maldiciendo entre dientes al líder de dicho comité.

Había estado toda la mañana intentando localizar a las personas que pensaba que podrían ayudar en la búsqueda de Tsuna.

Primero fue a la casa de Yamamoto, pero su padre dijo que había salido justo después del reporte matutino. Después se dirigió a la casa de la estúpida mujer, pero sus padres dijeron dieron la misma respuesta que los de Yamamoto. Luego, aunque no estuviere completamente de acuerdo, fue hasta la casa del cabeza de césped, pero no logró a encontrar a los hermanos. Y, finalmente, en el final de la lista, había ido a la escuela Namimori, para solicitar el apoyo del miembro más fuerte de la familia, pero éste se negó excusándose de que no ayudaba a herbívoros y que no era un problema que afectará a la disciplina en la escuela.

Hayato se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, no quería llegar a la casa de Tsuna con las manos vacías. Se sentía culpable, pensaba que Nana se lo echaría en cara y le daba miedo, porque le daría la razón. Cruzó el portón gigante de la escuela y se sentó sobre la banqueta, aprovecharía para fumar un cigarrillo y alivianar el estrés.

Parecía que el mundo le había dado la espalda, ¿acaso tendría que buscar a Tsuna por sus propios medios? Claro que lo haría, daría todo lo que le queda de vida para hacerlo, ¿pero cómo se lo diría a Nana?

 _Voy a buscar a su hijo,_ pensó el peliplateado mientras encendía el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus labios. _Pero lo haré solamente yo, porque no pude conseguir a nadie que pudiera darnos una mano en..._

— ¿Supiste? Dame-Tsuna fue secuestrado, me lo dijo mi mamá porque recordó que era nuestro compañero en el salón — una chica conversando con lo que parecían ser sus amigas interrumpió los pensamientos pesimistas de Hayato, obteniendo la completa atención de éste, aunque no fuera obvia a simple vista.

—No me sorprende — contestó otra chica, sin expresar emoción alguna, mientras caminaba junto a las otras dos—. Escuché que salió de noche, después del toque de queda.

—Hum, entonces se lo estaba buscando — dijo la tercer chica, ocasionando que el joven fumador se fuera enojando de apoco conforme escuchaba la conversación—. ¿Recuerdan que suele quedarse en ropa interior? ¡Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos!

Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario de su amiga, dándole completamente la razón, continuaron caminando, desapareciendo al doblar en una esquina.

— ¡Malditas mujeres! — Gokudera se puso de pie y maldijo a la ausencia de la pequeña multitud de chicas, lo habían sacado de sus casillas con tales comentarios.

Recorrió los pasos que ellas habían dado, con dinamita en mano, se arrepentirían de haber dicho tales cosas, pero se detuvo al ver una foto de Tsuna pegada en el poste de la esquina, arrancó el cartel y lo leyó. ¡Alguien más le había robado la idea de pegar carteles por la ciudad! ¿Acaso aquello era obra de los alienigenas?

_* * * * *_

  
Reborn observó los medicamentos de Tsuna sobre su mesita de noche, los necesitaba para aquellas difíciles temporadas. Se le hacía un enorme nudo en el estómago de tan solo imaginar que alguien se aprovecharía de aquello, porque no era algo que se pudiera controlar tan fácilmente.

Sus ojos buscaron el calendario, aún faltaba mes y medio para la siguiente temporada. Quería dispararse ahí mismo por haber fallado en cuidar y proteger a su alumno, aún pensaba en qué palabras debía usar para notificarle al noveno.

Se sentó enfrente del escritorio y observó, una vez más, el papel en blanco que había en éste. ¿Qué era lo que debía escribir?

_Hola, noveno, soy un inútil._

El tutor de patillas rizadas arrugó el papel hasta formar una pequeña bola y la lanzó hacia el bote de basura, donde se empezaba a formar una pequeña montaña de bolitas de papel.

Odiaba no saber qué hacer. Casi tanto como el olor de preocupación que le llegaba de vez en cuando. Sabía lo que estaba en riesgo y lo que podría suceder si decidía, o no, notificar al actual jefe de Vongola.

Fuera lo que fuera a hacer, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola:3 lo sé, fue hace mucho desde mi última actualización jsjs por eso trate de hacer esta parte algo más extensa...

Y es que me hacía bolas en la cabeza por no sabes como continuar:'A

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por la espera:3

Nos veremos en la próxima!


	5. Milagro inesperado.

Nana contestó apresuradamente el teléfono, quizás alguien, aunque era muy pronto para aquello, tenía información sobre la desaparición de su hijo.

— ¿Hola? ¿Nana? ¿Es cierto eso de Tsunayoshi-kun? — Era Megurine, la solitaria ancianita que había quedado al frente de la florería de su esposo desaparecido—. Vi un cartel pegado en la tienda.

—Hola, Alice... — La castaña sintió un vacío en su estómago, quería decirle que todo había sido culpa de ella, que si no hubiese requerido a su hijo nada de eso habría ocurrido—. Sí, ayer ya no volvió a casa. Creo que desapareció después de haberte ayudado con el cargamento.

— ¿Ayer? — Megurine calló unos segundos, pensando en lo que Nana había dicho—. Lo siento, Nana, pero ayer no abrí la florería en todo el día.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ayer no trabajé, estaba ocupada empacando mis cosas.

— ¿Empa...? ¡Espera! — La castaña sacó su celular móvil del bolsillo de su delantal y checó el historial de mensajes que tenía con su hijo—. Tsu-kun me dijo que le habías pedido ayuda.

—Eso es imposible. Te puedo pasar a mi nieta para que te lo confirme, ayer estuve todo el día ocupada.

—No — Nana suspiró, bajó el teléfono con intención de terminar la llamada y, antes de hacerlo, observó los ojos verdes que la miraban.

—Al Juudaime le había llegado un mensaje de texto — susurró Hayato, recordando exactamente lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, sintió como un leve temblor se apoderaba de ella y, haciendo uso de ambas manos, levantó el teléfono hasta colocarlo cerca de su oído.

—Es que, Alice — el vacío que sentía Nana se hacía más fuerte, el temblor se intensificó y su mente se puso en blanco, le daba miedo escuchar lo que la contraria le pudiera decir—, le llegó un mensaje tuyo a Tsu-kun.

— ¿Ah? No puede ser, yo perdí mi celular hace un par de días. Iba a comprarme uno nuevo, pero como me voy a mudar pienso que es mejor comprarme uno allá.

— ¿Te vas a mudar? ¿A qué vecindario? — La castaña sintió un reconfortante alivio recorrer por su cuerpo, fue tonto haber contemplado la posibilidad de que su amiga era la culpable de aquella horrible tragedia.

—Me iré a México, Nana.

— ¡¿México?! ¿Y qué va a suceder con Bushido-san? ¿No lo vas a esperar?

—Debo ser sincera — la voz de Megurine se empezaba a quebrar, hizo un gran suspiro y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, decidió continuar—: ¿cuál es la probilidad de que Bushido aparezca y con vida? Muy probablemente le debió haber dado un infarto.

—Ya veo — Nana se sentía fatal, ¿qué tal si a Tsuna le pasó algo similar? ¿Qué tal si puso resistencia y lo mataron? Nadie le aseguraba que siguiera con vida—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana.

_* * * * *_

Las semanas pasaron y nadie daba información alguna sobre el castaño.

Eran días pesados para la familia y amistades de Tsunayoshi, era más que evidente su ausencia y aquello ocasionaba que se deprimieran.

Los secuestros habían dejado de ocurrir una semana después de que Tsuna desapareció, lo cual fue un pequeño alivio para la población. Pero aún quedaba la duda de qué era lo que había sucedido con las personas que aún no regresaban a sus hogares.

Nana se sentó, contemplando el humo que salía de su taza caliente de té, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos acerca de su hijo y su desaparición, mientras escuchaba el noticiero.

— ¡Han vuelto! — Se escuchó gritar a una persona desde afuera de la casa de la castaña—. ¡Han vuelto!

La mayor ignoró aquel grito de alegría, pensó que se trataba de alguien haciendo algún tipo de juego sin sentido.

—Buenos días, mamá — Reborn entró a la cocina y saltó hasta quedar cerca de la cafetera, su mañana no podía empezar sin su bien merecida taza de café.

— ¡Han regresado! — Otro gritó desde el exterior.

—Buenos días — Nana subió el volumen de la radio, caminó para abrir la puerta del refrigerador y examinar lo que había adentro—. Lo siento, aún no tengo el desayuno preparado.

— ¡Es un milagro! — Un grito más.

—... ¡Es un milagro! — Repitió el reportero desde la radio, se escuchaban varios ruidos junto con su voz—. ¡Las personas desaparecidas están en la plaza de la ciudad!

Nana dejó caer un huevo tras escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿era en serio lo que estaban diciendo? ¡¿Su hijo había regresado?! Su corazón se aceleró, la adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sus piernas se movieron casi por sí solas, saliendo a la calle donde se encontró docenas de personas corriendo al mismo lugar a donde se dirigía.

— ¿Reborn, es cierto? — Bianchi entró a la cocina y se fijó en el huevo que estaba a escasos centímetros del electrodoméstico que se encargaba de mantener frescos los alimentos y bebidas.

—Deberíamos de ir — Fuuta se asomó por la puerta—. Lambo e I-pin se adelantaron.

_* * * * *_

Era una escena digna de ver.

Varios camarógrafos filmaban los emotivos abrazos que se daban las familiar y los amigos al encontrar con aquella persona que había desaparecido sin más, los rostros alegres y cubiertos de lágrimas, los niños corriendo por entre las personas para abrazar fuertemente a sus padres ausentes.

Y Nana, llena de emoción, había llegado a la aglomeración, buscando con desespero a su hijo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y se imaginaba abrazando fuertemente a Tsuna.

Las personas no recordaban haber estado desaparecidas, ellas pensaban que alguien los había sacado de la cama durante la noche y los habían dejado en aquel lugar. Por lo que la investigación policíaca se vio obligada a tomar otras fuentes de información que la ayudarán a encontrar a los culpables.

La gente fue abandonado la plaza da conforme el tiempo iba pasando, hasta que quedó un par de personas que no eran esperadas por nadie y los seres queridos de Tsunayoshi. Nana casi quiebra en llanto ahí mismo, no era posible. ¿Por qué su hijo seguía sin aparecer?

—Quizás esté en casa — Bianchi le devolvió la esperanza a la castaña.

Tenía razón, ¿por qué Tsuna se quedaría en la plaza? No tenía sentido.

* * * * *

Tsunayoshi se estiró, ocasionando que un par de huesos tronaran, se sentó sobre su cama y observó las paredes de su habitación, no recordaba el haberse ido a dormir.

En realidad, no lograba recordar haber llegado a casa. Cerró ambos ojos y una sensación casi imperceptible se hizo presente al rededor de sus muñecas, ¿no tenía esposas? Levantó sus manos y las inspeccionó minuciosamente, había una venda alrededor de éstas, pero no sentía dolor alguno. ¿Quizás lo habría soñado?

Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió suavemente su rostro, se sentía frío. Recorrió el lugar con su mirada, una vez más, y se permitió que la inquietud se hiciera presente. ¿Dónde estaba Reborn? ¿Por qué la casa estaba tan silenciosa si seguía siendo temprano?

Quiso girarse sobre la cama, dispuesto a caminar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Recargó su espalda en la pared y abrió la boca con intención de gritar, pero la sensación de sequedad en su garganta se lo impidió. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado agua? Estiró su mano hasta tomar el vaso que estaba sobre su cómoda y lo vació de un sorbo, realmente estaba sediento.

Tsuna miró a través de su ventana, ¿realmente estaba en casa? No se sentía como tal.

**Blam.**

El castaño hizo un sobresalto tras escuchar una puerta cerrarse a lo lejos. ¡Por eso estaba tan callado, no había nadie en casa!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola~ una actualización más:3

Quiero spoilearles (jeje) de que esta es la penúltima parte del fic 🥳🥳🥳🥳

Pero no todo es tristeza!! En la siguiente actualización les daré una noticia [?]

Así que... Gracias por leerme:3 y muchas gracias por comentar ♥️


	6. Sigue desaparecido.

Nana corrió escaleras arriba, la emoción de ver a su hijo en su habitación la estaba consumiendo, abrió la puerta rápidamente e inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada.

No había nadie.

La castaña sintió una apuñalada en su pecho, su mundo se volvía a quebrar ante sus ojos.

—No está — Nana se tiró a la cama vacía de su hijo, permitiéndose romper en llanto por su ausencia, pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que le estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo instante a su querido Tsuna.

Reborn bajó la mirada ante la depresiva escena, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para que nadie tuviera que ver la tristeza de una madre. Estaba aliviado, el que su alumno no hubiese aparecido con los demás indicaba únicamente una cosa: que no habían sido los mismos secuestradores que desaparecieron a un cuarto de Namimori.

 _Entonces,_ pensó el bebé de patillas rizadas mientras caminaba por el corredor y buscaba en su celular sus contactos más importantes, _debe ser más fácil poder encontrarlo._

_* * * * *_

  
Tsunayoshi contempló la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que alguien le respondiera su llamado, examinó el vaso vacío que tenía en sus manos y dio un sobresalto al escuchar un ruido inesperado.

—Tsu-kun — era su mamá, estaba hablándole desde afuera de su habitación—. Bienvenido a casa.

— ¿Dónde están los demás, mamá? ¿Qué ocurrió? — El castaño quiso levantarse, pero las piernas seguían sin responderle, seguía sintiendo angustia, aunque ahora era menos sabiendo que su mamá se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Enfermaste, debes quedarte aislado durante un tiempo — Nana volvió a hablar, sin proyectar emoción alguna en su voz. ¿No era extraño?

_«El doctor dijo que debías descansar en lo que te recuperas, un enfermero estará llevándote comida y medicinas. Todos nos estamos quedando con Gokudera-kun, voy a estar viniendo de vez en cuando... Ahora debo de irme para hacer de comer a los demás, después volveré»._

El castaño escuchó pasos alejándose y, segundos después, la puerta cerrándose, supuso que su mamá había salido de la casa.

Todo era tan confuso para el castaño, no recordaba la gran cosa. ¿Era en serio lo de su enfermedad? ¿Qué tan grave podría ser? ¿Sus amigos sabían algo?

Tsuna, con cierta dificultad, volvió a acostarse, supuso que tenía que ser paciente en lo que se recuperaba. Cerró los ojos, con la intención de dormir un rato más, pero los abrió rápidamente al escuchar la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta. Se incorporó tan rápido como sus brazos se lo permitieron y observó al intruso.

Era algo que ni en sus cómics favoritos de ciencia ficción podría ver... Bueno, pensándolo bien, era algo que podría salir en un cómic de aquel género.

El intruso usaba un traje pesado y grande, color blanco, que cubría todo su cuerpo; una red blanca para el cabello que también cubría sus orejas; un cubrebocas celeste, que, aparte de sus ojos, era lo único que llevaba de diferente color; y unos guantes de látex del mismo color que el traje. Parecía un malvavisco gigante.

—Ah... Hola — Tsunayoshi saludó con algo de temor, le daba miedo que alguien tuviera que usar tanta protección solo para dejar una bandeja con comida—. Debes ser el enfermero, ¿no? Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El enfermero asintió con la cabeza, dejó la bandeja de madera sobre la cómoda del castaño y procedió a llenar el vaso vacío con una jarra que llevaba junto con la comida. Parecía un robot, era imposible ver un movimiento humano debido al gran traje que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Es grave lo que tengo? — Sawada acomodó su almohada en su espalda, así no sentiría el frío de la pared en ésta, aunque no suele ser la gran cosa más que en invierno.

El enfermero negó suavemente con la cabeza, acercó la cómoda a Tsunayoshi y se retiró tan pronto como pudo, dejando al castaño en compañía de la soledad.

Tsuna observó el plato con comida, después vio un pequeño vaso con pastillas y los cubiertos de madera. Todo parecía tan irreal, ¿por qué tendría aquella sensación? ¿Acaso se estará volviendo loco? Tomó el vaso con pastillas y las colocó en la palma de su mano para examinarlas. Le pareció reconocer un par de pildoras, pero prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia.

_* * * * *_

  
Las semanas pasaron hasta convertirse en meses. La esperanza de encontrar a Tsunayoshi iba disminuyendo lentamente; la policía no tenía ni una sola pista del caso, ni siquiera Reborn, quien era un experto para conseguir información.

Kyoko fue la primera en abandonar la búsqueda, se hizo a la idea de que el castaño jamás volvería e intentaba convencer a su hermano de lo mismo, quien, contrario a ella, salía todas las mañanas a buscar junto con sus amigos.

Haru no paraba de imaginarse su reencuentro con su ser querido, le gustaba pensar que el día que lo encontrara por obra del destino decidirían casarse de inmediato, para que nada los separara nuevamente.

Takeshi entregaba, con ayuda de su padre y demás trabajadores del restaurante, anuncios donde venía información básica de Tsuna y dónde podían dar algo que sirviera para el caso a cada cliente que llegaba a comer.

Reborn, después de haber sido reprendido fuertemente por el noveno e Iemitsu, organizaba búsquedas con ayuda de la familia Vongola y sus aliados poderosos, era casi imposible que Tsuna siguiera desaparecido por más tiempo.

Lambo e I-pin seguían haciendo dibujos en forma de disculpa, dándoselos a Nana para que se los hicieran llegar a su hijo; seguían pensando que había sido su culpa el que Tsuna ya no volviera.

Bianchi y Fuuta se hicieron cargo de la casa, en lo que Nana salía a buscar a su hijo y atender las distintas llamadas que recibía de supuesta información que le brindaba la gente.

Gokudera salía todos los días de su casa a la misma hora, dejando a un lado los estudios, con la esperanza de encontrar al castaño y convertirse en un tipo de héroe.  
  


Tsunayoshi se despertó con un sobresalto, el cual lo obligó a sentarse sobre su cama, observó la oscuridad de la habitación y extendió su mano para encender la lámpara. Había escuchado una ventana romperse, quizás se tratara de un ladrón. Se dio la media vuelta, con dificultad, y se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, aunque hubiesen pasado semanas desde la última vez que lo intentó, lográndolo con un leve dolor recorriendo sus piernas. ¡Finalmente había un progreso con su salud!

El castaño caminó, apoyándose de la pared, hasta el escritorio que quedaba enfrente de su ventana; finalmente lograba llegar hasta aquel lugar, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiese imaginado hacer algo así. Agarró su celular y lo abrió, iba a llamar al número de emergencias, pero su celular marcaba un "fuera de servicio", pero aquello no fue un impedimento para Tsuna.

—Lo sentimos, pero su celular se encuentra fuera del área de servicio al cliente — recibía siempre el mismo mensaje independientemente del número que marcaba, jamás había tenido un problema similar.

Tsuna suspiró y abrió las cortinas de su habitación, quizás se si daba un vistazo afuera podría deducir que ventana era la que se había quebrado. Había algo raro la imagen que proyectaba el exterior, pero no entendía qué podría ser, intentó sacar la cabeza pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Algo?

Un extraño vacío empezó a aparecer en el estómago del joven, había algo mal. Retrocedió unos cuentos centímetros e intentó sacar la mano, pero había una especie de pared invisible que no lo dejaba. Utilizó un poco más de fuerza y notó que aquella pared se hundía en dónde Tsuna presionaba, su sensación en el estómago se hizo mucho más presente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo hasta que hizo un agujero en una parcata que pintaba el exterior, dejando que una luz azul se filtrara por dicho agujero. Tsuna estaba confundido, ¿estaría soñando? No, no, era la realidad, estaba seguro de ello.

Hizo el agujero más grande aún, su habitación abandonó la oscuridad para tornarse de azul, traspasó la ventana junto con la pancarta y se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo jamás había estado en su hogar.

Era un pasillo largo, oscuro, con una cámara de seguridad en una de las esquinas, frío y silencioso. Tsuna se apoyó en una de las paredes y caminó, encontrándose con una grabadora a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo eso le estaba dando un malísimo sabor de boca.

Presionó un botón de la grabadora y la voz de su mamá se escuchó. Su cabeza se lleno de pensamientos y sintió como un frío lo rodeaba lentamente, se sentía enfermo, con ganas de vomitar, estaba descubriendo muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. No tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera estaba seguro si seguía en Namimori.

Continuó caminando hasta ver una puerta de madera atravesando un pasillo, ¿será aquel lugar la salida? Humedeció sus labios y los apretó con suavidad, los nervios lo estaban devorando.

El frío lo empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta, Tsuna colocó su mano en la helada manija de ésta y la giró lentamente, procurando no emitir sonido alguno.

**C L O N C .**

El castaño retiró la mano rápidamente, empezó a sudar frío y su mente se despejó rápidamente, sintiendo como el miedo lo tomaba de rehén. Volteó hacia la derecha, lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido, y se encontró con una silueta y, ante sus pies, la lámpara azul que ahora apuntaba hacia Tsuna, evitando reconocer quién era el que se encontraba al otro lado de la luz.

—Yo... Yo no tengo miedo — tartamudeó Sawada en voz realmente baja, casi tratándose de convencer a sí mismo de que tenía que abandonar el estado de trance.

La lámpara iba girando muy lentamente sobre el suelo, hasta que la luz dejó de iluminar a Tsuna para hacerlo con el sujeto que estaba a escasos metros del castaño.

Tsunayoshi contempló con horror a la persona que estaba ahí y recordó lo que había sucedido en realidad. Él estaba ante su secuestrador, el que lo privó de su libertad celosamente.

—T-Tú... — Sawada permitió que su espalda descansará en la puerta de madera, sin quitarle a la mirada al contrario, y sintió que un par de cascadas recorrían sus mejillas heladas.

Estaba enfrente de quien había traicionado su confianza. Era él, no había duda alguna.

El secuestrador de Tsuna era... 

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola:3 y aquí tenemos el final de la primera parte...

CÓMO?! PRIMERA PARTE?!

Sí, querido lector, esa es mi noticia:3 escribiré una secuela!! Cuando? No lo sé, espero que pronto jsjsjs

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leyeron, votaron y dejaron comentario uwu

Nos veremos en la próxima:3  
Cuídense mucho 💕


End file.
